The Legendary Trio
by Suiton134
Summary: Chapter 6 has finally been uploaded! What will happen between Jiraiya and Tsunade? How will the mission into the bloody mist turn out! And what is Orochimaru all about? Please read, review and enjoy! The past of the legendary sannin!
1. Chapter 1: The trio

AN: Hey this is my first fic so I hope you like it it's about the legendary Sannin when they were little. Please read and review! All reviews appreciated! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good you're all here" spoke the man. The man who his students called "Sarutobi Sensei" had a pointed beard and thick white hair. He seemed annoyed at the fact that it was 15 minutes past the time they had said they would meet.

"Hey Sarutobi sensei! What's up?" Asked the boy with a long white main of hair. It looked as if he was getting on the nerves of everyone around very much.

"Shut up Jiraiya, Sarutobi sensei is trying to speak!" spat a disgusted Tsunade. Tsunade was beautiful with long blond hair in two neat pig tails. She glared at Jiraiya before looking up at her sensei to say "Please continues sensei."

"Thank you Tsunade, now as I was saying after your hard work yesterday you have the day off to train by yourselves. But you must be ready for intense training tomorrow. Dismissed!" The middle aged man was gone with a poof of smoke. The children were incredibly surprised by what they just heard. They NEVER got a day off! They had just become Genin so they quite liked training! Jiraiya was a silly boy who always had a talent for annoying the others. Tsunade was a beautiful young lady but also very strong. The last of the trio was Orochimaru. He had long black hair and piercing eyes that gave him a demonic look. He was usually very quiet and collected.

The children wondering what to do next sat down and ate lunch from bags they had packed. "Sooooo Tsunade-chan wanna go out sometime?" asked Jiraiya in a very childish voice.

Tsunade punched him hard in the chest and said "Not if you were the last man in the world." Orochimaru chuckled a little but Jiraiya just looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Since when do you make noise?" asked Jiraiya suspiciously. Orochimaru just grunted and went back to eating. When they had all finished they're lunches after quite a bit of joking and talking from all three of the genin, they all went home to train for the next day of training.


	2. Chapter 2: Past Times

**Chapter 2: Past times**

Tsunade sat at the window of her small house. She had just come in from training. Tsunade loved looking out at Konoha on bright sunny afternoons like this one. Just as she was getting up to get a snack, her little brother Nawaki walked over to her. Nawaki was only 10 years old and in the ninja academy. He had big dreams about coming hokage one day though his sister always told him to forget about it. The two siblings loved each other very much thought they got into arguments quite a bit. "Tsunade?" asked Nawaki.

"Yeah" said Tsunade a hint of annoyance at the fact the little boy had just interrupted her from eating. Tsunade got grumpy when she didn't eat.

"Could you, maybe teach me some of your super-cool ninja techniques after dinner?" asked the boy very hopefully. Nawaki never really asked his sister for anything so he was hoping she would say yes.

Tsunade blushed. "Sure, why not?" she said. Tsunade didn't really have any "super-cool" ninja moves yet. She had always wanted to be a medic, yet she knew that taijutsu was always something she would like as well.

"YAY, thank you sister, thank you!" exclaimed the boy before running off. "What a weird kid" thought Tsunade.

Meanwhile Orochimaru was outside of the little house he called his own, for his parents were now deceased. He was practicing his taijutsu on a practice dummy his sensei had given him. Orochimaru never really liked taijutsu but he figured it was best since the next days training was most likely taijutsu. Orochimaru was a calm boy but he always wondered why Jiraiya didn't like him. Orochimaru used to be such a happy boy until the night his parents died. Ever since he was always quiet and kept to himself. Tsunade would sometimes try to talk to him but he would always just brush her off. Orochimaru's stomach growled, so he went in for dinner.

Jiraiya had not trained one bit. He In fact was at the ramen shop eating a hot dish of his favorite ramen. Jiraiya heard something behind him and looked back. To his great surprise he saw a monkey! "What the hell!" exclaimed an amazed Jiraiya.

"You should spend more time training so you can perform jutsu like these and less eating" said a deep voice from behind the monkey. The voice came from Jiraiya's sensei.

"How the hell do you know I wasn't training!" yelled Jiraiya. "N-not to say I that I actually WASN'T training b-but"

"No buts, come with me Jiraiya. Jiraiya sat for a moment a noodle hanging out of his mouth. "Now, Jiraiya" Sarutobi sensei said calmly.

"Oh alright"Said Jiraiya. The two walking to a more private place.


	3. Chapter 3: A new training!

**Chapter 3: A new training!**

"Whaddya want Sarutobi-Sensei?"Asked Jiraiya rudely.

"I want a one-on-one match with you Jiraiya" said Sarutobi-Sensei in his usual calm voice.

"If you insist." Jiraiya was struggling to keep the excitement out of his voice. "This is my time to shine! Here goes nothing!" Jiraiya thought as the two got into position.

"Go!" shouted Sarutobi as he took of his cloak. Jiraiya lunged at him but Sarutobi-Sensei just punched him back. Jiraiya lunged again, but this time his sensei was not so kind. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Sarutobi shouted as ten replicas of him came out of thin air.

"Shit!" thought Jiraiya, as he got kicked away by two of the clones. Just then a shuriken came flying at Jiraiya. "You can't get rid of me THAT easily!" exclaimed Jiraiya now very confident.

Sarutobi threw another shuriken but this time he shouted "Kage bunshin no jutsu! Shuriken!" Every single Sarutobi threw one shuriken which expanded into another one at the words of the jutsu. Just as the battle had started, it had ended and Jiraiya was pinned to the cool grass by shurikens. "Good night" Said the teacher solemnly as he was gone with a poof of smoke.

"WHAT THE HELL! LET ME UP SENSEI! LET ME UP NOW!" shouted an infuriated Jiraya. But no one came. He fell asleep an hour later after much shouting for his sensei to come back.

The next morning Jiraiya was awakened by a kick in the ribs. "Good morning!" said Tsunade, clearly mocking Jiraiya.

"Shut up" Said jiraiya, as Tsunade lifted the shurikens off the ground. By this point she was almost rolling on the grass laughing. "Where's Orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya?

"Who knows?" asked Tsunade, a little more serious now.

"About yesterday." Said Jiraiya nervously. "Um, I just wanted to ask again if you would err go out with me sometime?" asked the twelve year old boy, hoping the answer was yes. After all, 73rd times the charm!

"Fine, I will meet you at the ramen shop tonight for dinner. Alright?" said Tsunade. It was unclear weather she just wanted him off her back or if she really had changed her mind.

"Yesss" thought Jiraiya, as he said "Sounds good, Tsunade-Chan!" He was obviously very excited.

"Where is Orochimaru?" asked a deep voice from behind. "Hello Jiraiya. Tsunade."

"We have no idea." Said Tsunade, hoping just because Orochimaru was late they wouldn't all be punished.

"Little brat." Said Jiraiya. "Probably just trying to make us all suffer."

"Don't say that Jiraiya!" exclaimed Tsunade. "Deep down Orochimaru's really sweet!"

Jiraiya laughed. "If you say so." Just then a dark figure walked up to the team, drenched in sweat.

"I am sorry that I am late. I wanted to get a little more training in before I came." Orochimaru said, as he panted for breath.

"It's alright" Said the teacher. "Today, we will be learning a very special jutsu." Sarutobi-Sensei went on. "It is called Ninja art: Summoning Jutsu!" Just then a monkey popped out of thin air. "He will be your teacher for this jutsu." The teacher said as he indicated the brown monkey to his side. All three of the genin looked as though they had just seen a ghost! "Now to begin." Said the monkey in a voice like that of the children's teacher.


	4. Chapter 4: Summoning Jutsu!

**Chapter 4: Summoning Jutsu!**

"Wow a monkey!" cried Tsunade in surprise. She usually was quiet and respectful but she had never seen such an amazing jutsu!

"Yes I am a monkey." replied the monkey. "But you may call me Ennma." Tsunade nodded her head to signal she understood and then went back to listening.

"HEY, Sarutobi-Sensei, where'd you get the monkey?" asked Jiraiya as a vein in the head of the monkey and Tsunade popped.

"It's a summoning jutsu, baka!" replied tsunade, slapping him hard across the face. This shut Jiraiya up immediately, even though he had no idea what a summoning jutsu was.

"Now today children, you will learn how to summon your own ninja animals to help you out when things get tough." said Enma. Yet another outburst from Jiraiya.

"AWESOME! Can we pick what they are!?" Jiraiya blurted out. Jiraiya was excited to finally get to learn a jutsu like this.

"Sarutobi-Sensei, how come you are teaching us a jutsu like this when we are only genin?" asked Orochimaru.

"The answer to your question Jiraiya is yes. You will have to make a deal with the animals you choose to summon. And the answer to your question Orochimaru, I will answer later. That is very important." Sarutobi replied.

"What kind of deal is it sensei!?" asked Jiraiya, almost yelling now he was so excited. Tsunade seemed excited too, while Orochimaru looked shocked.

This time Enma answered. "Why, a deal in blood." responded the monkey. The words were not comforting or 'fun' but Enma spoke as if it was as natural as breathing. "You will take a scroll and sign your name in your own blood.

Seeing that the three genin did not understand, Sarutobi finally said "Like so." He bit into his own thumb, took a scroll and smeared his blood onto the scroll. "Ninja art: Summoning Jutsu!" he exclaimed as a second, smaller monkey, poofed into existence.

"Do we get to name them?" asked Jiraiya stupidly.

"No baka, they are alive before you summon them!!"

"Uh I knew that Tsunade-Chan just uh testing Sarutobi-Sensei!"

"Of course you were." Said Tsunade sarcastically.

"Well now, here are three scrolls." continued Sarutobi-Sensei. Each of you can now decide what you will be summoning.

"Tsunade-chan you should summon a slug!" shouted Jiraiya, obviously forgetting about the fact she agreed to go out with him and just mad about her answering all his questions like a genius, though he was obviously kidding. Secretly he thought she would be something like an owl for her intelligence or something like a cat for its beauty.

"I WILL SUMMON A SLUG, AMD IT'LL BE 100X BETTER THAN WHATEVER CRAP YOU SUMMON!" shouted Tsunade at the top of her lungs.

Jiraiya laughed.

"Whatever you say… I think I'll summon a frog. My first toy from my parents was a frog. I used to love that toy." said Jiraiya, more thinking out loud, than talking. The rest of the day was used up by the training. Enma, Sarutobi and the little monkey whose name was Chibi helped all the children with they're summonings. Jiraiya mainly managed to pull out a tadpole or a small frog. Tsunade was exceptionally good at this jutsu. From her first try she had been able to pull out slugs of all different colors, growing in size each time. But the one who was the best at this jutsu was Orochimaru. By lunch time he could pull out a snake the size of his arm.

"Why a snake?" asked Tsunade, thoughtfully.

"Because the white snake is the symbol of rebirth, and because snakes are a little like me I suppose. Sarutobi-Sensei told me the first bit of that." said Orochimaru, forgetting that it was Tsunade talking to him.

"Riiiiiight" droned Jiraiya, sarcastically, for he had just come over to eat lunch with his two friends. The two boys of the team didn't like to admit it but they secretly very much wished to be friends.

"Now." said the sensei, releasing his summoning jutsus. Jiraiya was holding a little frog who called himself Gamabunta. Tsunade was holding her little slug who didn't talk at all. But creepiest of all was Orochimaru who had his snake, Manda crawling up his arm. "The reason you need to learn this jutsu is because we have just been assigned a mission into the bloody mist." The man continued a look of concern on his pre-maturely wrinkled face. "We have to capture a ninja called 'Soriu Keido'. He is the only one of the Keido clan left because he killed his own family. He is a threat to Konoha because he has killed numerous ANBU and sends minions to attack Konoha from time to time."

"But sensei how come we have not heard about this!" blurted out Tsunade!

"Because Nidaime-Sama, covers it up so as not to scare young genin like yourselves. At any rate I will tell you more tomorrow. Get some rest and practice all of your jutsu. Tomorrow we leave." One thing was certain. Jiraiyas toads would be ready. Tsunade's super strength that she had so carefully practiced with her parents and her slugs would be ready. And Orochimaru's jutsus, whatever they were (for team 7 didn't know) would be ready. Tomorrow all of the genin and the Jounin instructor Sarutobi would be ready. They would have to be.


	5. Chapter 5: Ichiraku Ramen!

**Chapter 5: Ichiraku Ramen!**

It was three hours after the training session. Tsunade was sitting at the ramen shop waiting for Jiraiya to come for the date. Tsunade wasn't sure why she had agreed, but she had decided that it was the right thing to do to come. Besides, Jiraiya wasn't THAT bad.

"Hey, Tsunade-Chan, how's it goin'?" The boy with the silver mane of hair sat down on the stool next to Tsunade.

"Not bad. Just thinking about what Sarutobi-Sensei told us earlier."

"You afraid?" asked Jiraiya, mockingly.

"Sorta." Tsunade admitted. She didn't want to admit it but she was terrified at the thought of having to go after an A rank criminal, who resided in the bloody mist, along with all of his followers.

"heh heh me too." admitted Jiraiya. It was obvious he was just saying this to make Tsunade feel better. Honestly Jiraiya couldn't have been more excited. Tsunade thought it was sweet though. "Two miso ramens please!" Jiraiya shouted at the waitress behind the counter who was about to take the children's order.

After some joking and talking (which to her surprise Tsunade very much enjoyed.) the two genin got the ramen. Jiraiya bit his thumb, pulled out a scroll, and did a couple hand signs under the table, while Tsunade was in the bathroom washing her hands. "This is going to be hilarious." Thought Jiraiya, trying to conceal a laugh.

When Tsunade got back to the table Jiraiya heard that voice inside his head say "**Don't do it Jiraiya."** Jiraiya knew what he had to do. He pointed his finger at the Hokage's tower and shouted "LOOK OVER THERE!" at that moment he switched the two bowls of ramen.

"What was it?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh I thought it was, erm a um uhh, I thought it was Nidaime-Sama, doing one of his Suiton jutsus.

"Riiiight" thought Tsunade though she just went back to talking and joking with Jiraiya regularly, after Jiraiya had (Tsunade knowing none of this) released his summoning.

When the spring sun had set on Konoha, and the crisp night air started to make Tsunade cold, Jiraiya gave Tsunade his cloak and the two parted. Tsunade was both amazed and ashamed. She was amazed because she never knew she could have this good of a time with the little pervert who had always begged her for a date. She was ashamed because she wondered how Jiraiya must've felt every time she turned him down.

When Jiraiya got home he went to the bedroom he wanted to sleep in that night, and started jumping up and down on the bed in happiness. That was the first time in a while where Jiraiya was really, and truly happy. His parents had died long ago, when Sunagakure had invaded Konoha. The sand had been repelled easily but a few of the best ANBU and Jounin had died. Two of those unlucky shinobi were Jiraiya's parents. Jiraiya layed down on his bed and simply thought. He thought about his date, the invasion of konoha and the description of the mission his sensei had given the three genin, a mere 5 hours ago.

_**Flashback, 1 hour and 18 minutes ago**_

_"Jiraiya, this is really turning out to be a great time." Tsunade said in a calm voice._

_"And you're surprised?" Jiraiya asked in a cocky way._

_"Well, Yeah!" said Tsunade, blushing now._

_"Anyways, Tsunade-Chan, Whaddya say we go for a little stroll along the village?"_

_"That sounds like fun." Tsunade said, trying to conceal the fact she was happy. The two walked around the village till the got tired and sat down on a bench. Not a mouse was stirring. The village was quiet. "Jiraiya, I never knew you could be so nice." Tsunade said as Jiraiya flung his cloak around her. Instead of saying something sarcastic or cocky Jiraiya just embraced Tsunade. When the two had split the both had broad blushes on their faces._

_**End Flashback.**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Yeah that was pretty great." Thought Jiraiya. But instantly his thoughts turned to what had happened before the two met at the ramen shop.

_**Flashback, 5 hours and 23 minutes ago**_

_"Tomorrow we leave." The middle aged man said, calmly. "This man is an A ranked criminal, he will have many followers stationed around him and when we do get past them he will be a match for even me." Jiraiya looked excited, while Tsunade looked scared. Orochimaru looked like he didn't have a care in the world. "Soriu Keido is a dangerous man. Prepare ALL of your jutsus, tomorrow we go on our first mission above a D rank. Dismissed!" The three genin all went home to train, rest and in Jiraiya's case, Prepare for his date._

_**End Flashback**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"I hope I'll be good enough." Thought Jiraiya out loud. Jiraiya's thoughts then jerked in another direction again.

_**Flashback, 5 years ago**_

_Jiraiya was sleeping. BOOM. "No! What!? Who! Sand! JIRAIYA WAKE UP!" the woman with the blond hair shook the 7 year old Jiraiya._

_"What's up mom?" asked Jiraiya, unaware anything was going on._

_"GO JIRAIYA! GO HIDE YOURSELF! THE SAND IS INVADING!" __**BOOM!**__ "GO JIRAIYA, GO! I'LL SEE YOU LATER! And Jiraiya. If your father and I don't come back. Just remember to follow your dreams. Have a happy life. Be the best you can and be a true shinobi! We must leave! Goodbye Jiraiya! Goodbye!" _

_Tears trickled down the boy's face. He ran after his mother and father._

_**End Flashback**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Jiraiya had fallen asleep before the memory had time to finish. Jiraiya had fallen asleep smiling, even though those terrible things had happened to him.


	6. Chapter 6: A Rank Mission!

**Chapter 6: A Rank Mission!**

"Huh… What? Oh, must of overslept." said Jiraiya sleepily. He got out of his bed and started to get dressed. He went over to his dresser to put the slightly cracked, leaf headband around his forehead, when the thought dawned on him. "The Mission!" Jiraiya finished getting dressed and sprinted towards the door, to the gates of the village.

By the time he had gotten to the other three, he was completely out of breath. "You are late." said the jounin, a little more impatience in his voice than usual.

"Sorry" said Jiraiya, a blush spreading across his face.

"Are their any questions, before we set off to the mission?" asked Sarutobi, thoughtfully. Tsunade's hand instantly shot up, while the hands of the boys both stayed down. "Yes, Tsunade?" asked Sarutobi, obviously expecting that Tsunade would ask a question.

"Why are we assigned an A rank mission, when we have only recently become genin?" asked Tsunade in a matter of fact tone.

"Ahh, I knew you would ask that question Tsunade. Smart girl. The reason is because if an ANBU team should go Soriu would know, and send an attack squad to the leaf. Besides, Nidaime-Sama thinks you three have very… how shall we say, unique abilities. To put it bluntly he thinks you can handle the job."

All of the genin both felt honored, and amazed! They never imagined Nidaime-Sama, the HOKAGE, would be asking THEM to do an A ranked mission! Though it was true Tsunade was the grand daughter of the Shodai Hokage.

"Shall we go then?" asked Sarutobi, smiling.

"Yes Sir!" Shouted all of the genin at once. The four shinobi then set out on a mission of a life time.

None of the ninja talked until after exiting the forest of the leaf, when Jiraiya piped up "Are we there yet?"

"No Jiraiya we still have a long way to go." said Sarutobi, calmly.

It had been one and a half hours. "ARE WE THERE YET!!!" cried Jiraiya for the 132nd time. Tsunade was counting every time he said those words, for there was nothing better to do except look at the scenery.

"We will stop for lunch now." said the jounin abruptly halting. "This is ten miles away from the border. It should be safe out here." Each of the genin pulled a sack out of the backpacks they were wearing and began to eat. Lunch was silent except for the occasional yawn, sneeze or wild animal. "Shall we go now?" asked the Jounin, gathering up his pack and waiting for the children to do the same.

Jiraiya grew more and more excited, though he could not help but be a little afraid. Tsunade did not say anything, but it was clear she was just a little bit afraid too. And no one could tell how the strange boy with the piercing eyes felt. He just kept going, silently.

The crew got across the border with ease. Once across they all used a transformation jutsu to make themselves look like servants to Keido. "What now?" asked Tsunade?

"Some of our ANBU have gathered a little bit of information on where Soriu may be hiding. In fact we know that he assassinated the Mizukage, and is now the official Mizukage, despite what some of the villagers may think." said Sarutobi.

They continued, without suspicion until they came within sight of the Mizukage's fortress. Two passing ninja, wearing the bloody mist forehead protector, halted them. "We know who you are." said the first. "We know you have come to capture Soriu the great!" spat the second. "But we are here to stop you Sarutobi!" cried the two men at the same time.

"They're Chuunin level." whispered Sarutobi, before saying "Well I guess we've been found. But before we kill you I just have one thing to say. You shouldn't have left your guard down. KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!" cried the man shurikens flying in all directions toward the men. But only two of the shurikens hit, because in an explosion of bubbles the two were gone. "Water clones!" said Sarutobi. "Oh well. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" cried the jounin this time. Twenty three clones of Sarutobi came out of thin air. Their was only one problem. The children were missing!


End file.
